Valentine's Day In The Cullen House
by Twilight Writing Contest
Summary: Entry 20: By Love.Me.At.First.Sight. "It's a month before Valentine's, and this year, that day is going to change the Cullens forever."  Characters are all the Cullens, cannon pairings.


**Valentine's Day in The Cullen's House**

_**Summary:** It's a month before Valentine's, and this year, that day is going to change the Cullens forever._

_**One month before Valentine's day…**_

"Rose did you make the list yet?" Alice asks Rosalie upon entering the family room.

"What list?" I ask before Rose has the time to answer.

Alice chuckles. "Every year Rose makes Emmett a list of things she could possibly want for Valentine's day so he can choose what to get her. It helps him, or her I guess." She's nearly bouncing on her feet, and Rose rolled her eyes.

"Alice do you remember our first Valentine 's Day together? He got me a hug. A freaking hug. Do you know how much I hated him? For how long? It just helps him and be a whole lot happier when the day comes."

"Do you do that Alice?" I ask bewildered. There wasn't much I'd ever wanted, let alone would I make a list for Edward! The whole concept was…interesting I guess?

"You kidding? No, Jasper does it the romantic way." Alice coos.

"How?" I ask with a bright smile. Jasper would be the romantic of the bunch.

"He asks Edward what I want and then tells me he knew all along, but he forgets I see him asking Edward. Charms me every time." Me and Rose let our laugh poor out behind the flooded gates. I mean really? Were we in Junior high.

"Does he leave a card-_I like you, do you like me? Circle yes or no." _I teased.

"NO!"

"I don't know what Edward's doing for me yet…"

* * *

><p><em><strong>29 days before Valentine's day…<strong>_

"Well what are you getting Carlisle for Valentines?" I ask Esme. I'm remembering that guys are supposed to be flattered and smothered in love and affection on this special day as well, and I realize I have no idea what I'm going to get him. Something worthy, beautiful it's got to be.

"Carlisle's a simple man, Bella. But, if you really want to know every year I get him something to make him feel human. He likes it for some reason. He loves getting those nasty chocolates, and sometimes he even eats them. He tells me it reminds him that I'm the one keeping his humanity in him."

"That's sweet, Esme. I think Edward would laugh in my face if I did that though." I state sadly. I knew in reality he wouldn't, but I wanted to get him something he'd enjoy. He'd act happy if I got him chocolates, but he wouldn't be.

"No! Never, he wouldn't. Get him something meaningful."

"Thanks Esme," I lie. I knew to get him something meaningful to be honest! I'd have to figure this out on my own. "Don't think about it around him."

* * *

><p><em><strong>28 days before Valentine's day…<strong>_

"What's on the list, Rose?" I tease. She's on the laptop, scanning her page and then she'll scribble down a note on the side.

"A Necklace, the new Prada sunglasses, Some heels…" she's muttering brand names that I couldn't possibly repeat to you accurately, something Gooshee I think she said?

"Oh…nice."

"Well, what do you want for Valentines?" she asks.

"Nothing." I answer simply. There wasn't anything Edward could get me that I'd like better then a smile on his face and a spring in his step.

"Suree." Rose exaggerates the 'eee' and goes back to her scanning and scribbling.

* * *

><p><em><strong>27 days before Valentine's day…<strong>_

"Valentine's is coming up." We were in my room as we usually are, and he so happened to bring up the topic.

"Oh yeah I guess it is.." I reply slyly, half believing I've fooled him with my tone.

"It'll be interesting this year." He notes. Interesting? Interesting? Does that mean bad or good or weird or he wishes it could be like it was before me or he doesn't like the holiday or he knows I'm trying to get something for him or-"I can't wait."

I'm stupid. Of course he wouldn't think any of those things "Me neither." Could he?

* * *

><p><em><strong>26 days before Valentine's day…<strong>_

"Do you think that Carlisle might have baby pictures of Edward?" I know what I'm going to get him, but _oh_ it's going to take time. Lots of time.

"Probably-he took many of his childhood things from his old house in Chicago when he changed Edward. You should ask him." Emmett encouraged. "We'll make fun of his ugly ass together!"

"Uhh…not my intentions."

"So what do you want them for?" I smile devilishly.

"You'll see."

* * *

><p><em><strong>25 days before Valentine's day…<strong>_

"So what are you getting Emmett Rose?" She's talked plenty of her hopes and wishes for herself on that night, but not once have I heard her plans for Emmett.

"What do you mean?" She asks quirking an eyebrow.

"I meaaaan…you don't get anything for him do you?" I ask as realization sweeps over my like a storm. Rose had only ever known taking, and not giving apparently. I let my expression fall sad and scolded "Aww Rose! You've got to get him something to. Something to show him you love him. That's what the day is for!"

"I've never gotten him anything before…"

"This year will be something new for everyone then." I smile and leave the room-Esme's made my dinner and I wouldn't want to be rude would I? I also might want to eat so badly because I haven't taken a bight since breakfast…

* * *

><p><em><strong>24 days before Valentine's day…<strong>_

"This one has storage compartments, a full set of a thousand stickers, places for captions and is 50% off only today! You've got to get this one. It's the best deal." The kind salesmen…or lady I guess hands me my item and I smile in full appreciation.

"Thank you so much! I'll take it."

Phase 1, Edward's valentine's gift complete.

* * *

><p><em><strong>23 days before Valentine's day…<strong>_

"And I assume you'll be hanging with bloodsucker and friends for Valentine's day?" Jacob accused. We were on the beach together, him shirtless and me carrying a blanket along with my jacket. He offered me a red vine to which I gladly swiped from his hold.

"Yes…it's only appropriate. You said you liked this girl…Renesmee kind of right?" Renesmee…and awkward name, but the girl was nice enough and she would take the pain away that I'd created in his heart.

"Yeah…sorta…I mean she's nothing like you, but she understands me."

"That's good…you deserve happiness Jake."

"Thanks, Bella. You too…I guess this Edward really makes you happy."

"Thanks for understanding Jacob."

* * *

><p><em><strong>22 days before Valentine's day…<strong>_

"Carlisle did you happen to have any of Edward's old baby pictures with you? I figure they're probably black and white even if you do but-"

"Of course I do! His family took lots of pictures…"

"Fabulous!"

* * *

><p><em><strong>21 days before Valentine's day…<strong>_

"Dad…do you have any wallet sized pictures of me from when I was little?" I nervously ask over dinner. It was Edward's hunting day so I knew he wouldn't be lurking around the house somewhere-making this the only time to ask this question.

"Of course I do Bells…" he puts his plates in the sink with a loud _CLANK! _and heads over to the small closet down the hall. I always figured it would be for storage, I just didn't figure it to be a place for my baby pictures.

"I have lots of 'em." He pulls out a thick box and flicks of the lid. He seems shocked in himself as he rattles off "Pictures of you in a cast, picture of you holding Jacob-" he pauses to show me, and in fact I'm holding a tanned little baby. "pictures of you in Florida, Pictures of you holding crabs, pictures of you on the boat, pictures of you on some swings, pictures of you fishing with me-HA! Look, here's a picture after you fell in the lake and-"

"Dad I get it…many pictures. Can I use them for something?

* * *

><p><em><strong>20 days before Valentine's day…<strong>_

"I got Emmett a gift." Rosalie's voice is somewhere near a whisper in my ears as she looks up from her computer.

"Really? Rose, that's great." I encourage. It seems like she's taking such a step in life, with herself. Recently she's been so civil with me, even though nothing has honestly changed between us, or between the situation.

"Thanks, I just hope he likes it. I got him one of those weird leather, vibrating recliner things…he's always trying to sit in them at the mall and I figured why not you know?" she nervously chuckled and scribbled something down on her ever growing list of wants.

"That's so cute that you remembered that for him Rose, he'll love it!"

"Love what?" Edward asks coming around.

"Nothing."

* * *

><p><em><strong>19 days before Valentine's day…<strong>_

"And so the lion fell in love with the lamb," I write on the cover of Edward's book. I'm nowhere near finished with it, and it's nothing like I want it to be so far, but I've still got time…still got time…

"What's that mean again?" Alice asks. As useless as I know it is, I flipped Edward's book out of view.

"It means that even though he's got such a nosy sister, I still love him." I rolled my eyes. "I'm making my present for Edward, and I don't want you to see because you'll tell him, or give it away in your thoughts." I warn. "shoo."

"But Bella I'm not that dumb! I'm getting good at keeping my thoughts in check, you know that."

"Whatever Alice." I roll my eyes. "Hand me the hot glue." I say bearly sparing her a glance. "Please." I add.

"No." She says, unmoving from where we were at the bar in the kitchen. She picks up the gun and I hold my hand out, waiting but instead she points it at me, like you would a real gun and asks again "What are you making Edward?"

"Go ahead, shoot me with hot glue." I challenge, looking her square in the eyes.

"Jerk.'

_**18 days before Valentine's day…**_

* * *

><p>"Jasper what are you getting Alice this year?" I wonder.<p>

"Ummmm…probably some makeup…she likes MAC I think it's called…and uh some…some…shoes and uhh…girl stuff."

"You didn't ask Edward what she wanted yet did you?" I challenge, quirking a hip and resting my hand on it.

"Nope.

* * *

><p><em><strong>17 days before Valentine's day…<strong>_

"Edward if I asked you to do something…or to not do something, would you?" I hope as we lay in bed that night, facing each other.

"Of course, love, you know that. Why what is it?" He replies, a worried but loving stare masking his face.

"Well…I think we should have a _real_ Valentine's day this year. Did you know I even got Rose to get something for Emmett?"

"No…I didn't but that's amazing." His amber eyes open a mile wide as he stares believingly into mine.

"Well, I did. I know you tell Jasper what to get Alice every year…but don't this time. Make him think, that way it's going to be this much more special when Alice loves whatever the heck he gets her."

"Bella, you're the most remarkable person I've ever known."

* * *

><p><em><strong>16 days before Valentine's day…<strong>_

"So here's the list. Everything in column A can be found in the mall downtown. Everything in column B can be found in the outlet stores in Port Angeles, but everything in column C can only be found online at the link provided. You don't have to get me everything on the list, just whatever you think I'll like most." Rose instructs Emmett in the living room where all of the Cullens reside.

"Thanks Rosy, I promise I won't disappoint you." He kisses her jawline from where she's sitting on his lap.

"I won't disappoint you either," she whispers in a promise.

* * *

><p><em><strong>15 days before Valentine's day…<strong>_

"Bella, I want something different this year for Valentine's." Alice says, lightly tossing her computer on the next couch cushion over.

"Why? You don't like what Jasper usually gets you?" I ask with a worried eye.

"No, no, I do…but I feel like I have everything already." I laughed, because let's face it she does. "I mean it." She sternly says.

_Jasper don't screw this up._

* * *

><p><em><strong>14 days before Valentine's day…<strong>_

"HAPPY THE FIRST EVERYONE!" Emmett yells, bouncing on down the stairs.

"Thanks…I guess." I awkwardly state. Sure, I guess it's nice that it's the first and everything but that only means...wait I only have 14 days left!

"Oh my god I gotta go."

* * *

><p><em><strong>13 days before Valentine's day…<strong>_

"Cut, glue, frame, caption, cut glue, frame, caption." I repeat in my head, just about going crazy. The book was supposed to be at least 40 pages filled with _everything_ and I've finished about 5 pages filled with _nothing._

"Cut, glue, frame, caption, _ALICE!"_ I shout. She's entered through my open window and came to sit next to me on the bed.

"So this is what you're making him. You look like you got no sleep…are you sure you don't want any help on this?"

"Thanks Alice!" I shout, running to the shower. I need to hurry, or the chances are I'll fall asleep standing up and drown to death. Great.

* * *

><p><em><strong>12 days before Valentine's day…<strong>_

"We've finished 20 pages Bella!" Alice shouts and I high five her with a wide smile.

"We're going to finish this with time to spare, I know it.

* * *

><p><em><strong>11 days before Valentine's day…<strong>_

"So Bella, I asked Renesmee to come to my house for Valentine's." Jacob tells me at his house. Charlie was going to visit Billy for pizza anyways, so I decided to tag along.

"That's great Jake! Aw you're going to be so happy one day." I kiss him on the cheek. "I just know it."

"You know everything dontya Bells?" he asked.

"I do."

"Then I will be."

* * *

><p><em><strong>10 days before Valentine's day…<strong>_

"DAD, you're going out with Sue for Valentines?" I shriek as Charlie (blushing) scrubs the dishes clean for once.

"She's a lovely woman, and she's…in the family. I've taken quite the liking to her, Bells." He admits shyly.

I smile so wide I think it'll shatter my cheek bones, but it doesn't. "It'll all be perfect. Then me and Seth…a-and Leah can be related for real!" I screech.

"I didn't say I was marrying the girl, Bella." Charlie reminds me with a grin.

"The last date you went on was with mom."

* * *

><p><em><strong>9 days before Valentine's day…<strong>_

"My Dad's going out with Sue." I tell Edward matter-o-fact-ly.

"Sue?

"She's uhh…she's Seth's mom."

"Oh…Seth's a nice kid, that one." It's as if he's a proud father talking of the boy, and it brings another smile to my face. "Valentines has certainly taken quite an interesting turn this year, Bella, only 9 more days."

"I know," I laugh. "can't wait.

* * *

><p><em><strong>8 days before Valentine's day…<strong>_

"Bella did you ever decide what you're going to get Edward?" Esme asks with a warm smile as she makes an attempt at making mousse. It's a long process, but it's more so frustrating for her because of her scent deprivation…or differentiation?

"Of course I did, but I'm not telling you yet." I smile. "You'll have to wait just like everything else."

"You told Alice." She pouted.

"Only because she helped me with it."

"Homemade….interesting…"

* * *

><p><em><strong>7 days before Valentine's day...<strong>_

"So…uh…Bella…" I ran into Mike at the store today. "Do you wanna go out for Valentines?" he asks.

"No, Mike, you know I'm with-"

"Cullen. Yeah, I do but I hoped you'd lost interest by now. Guess I'll take Jess up on her offer then." He huffs an annoyed sigh and exits into another aisle.

"Weird…" I mutter once I'm alone.

* * *

><p><em><strong>6 days before Valentine's day…<strong>_

We're all going crazy.

Edward's not around.

Rosalie's arguing with a Fed Ex guy.

Esme's shopping around, asking me what chocolates I like best; but Carlisle wouldn't taste them anyway so what would it matter?

I'm staying up late perfecting Edward's book.

Emmett's debating around in presents.

Alice is getting jittery with everyone's constant and sudden decisions.

Jasper's getting annoyed with Edward.

Even freaking Carlisle looks a little crazy in the eyes.

Less than a week left…

* * *

><p><em><strong>5 days before Valentine's day…<strong>_

5 pages left in the book.

5 days left to get it finished.

I feel like I could sleep forever if I had the chance at this point.

* * *

><p><em><strong>4 days before Valentine's day…<strong>_

I've never been through such a chaotic and dysfunctional day in the Cullen family. Or in any family to be quite honest. I stick around during the day, but find a quiet and steady refuge by night. There's buzzing and running around the house and hiding gifts and nervousness flooding the air and suffocating everyone, intoxicating. People at school are getting antsy, waiting for the dance. Edward assured me he would _not_ force me to go, so I at least didn't have that weight on my shoulders.

But I do have 4 other pages resting on them…

* * *

><p><em><strong>3 DAYS BEFORE VALENTINE'S DAY…<strong>_

"Bella do you hate me?" Jasper wonders with a furious glare that makes me believe he thinks his words may be true.

"No! Why would you think that?" I ask with crunched eyebrows.

"You made Edward hold his tongue! Now I don't know what Alice wants." He pouts, and I almost laugh at the sight. Jasper; who's the calmest person you'll ever know having a tantrum? Unlikely sight.

"She wants something different. Use your imagination hot shot."

* * *

><p><em><strong>2 DAYS BEFORE VALENTINES DAY!<strong>_

I forgot about the book yesterday, meaning I've got to fill at least 2 pages of Edward's book. Two pages with beautiful memories and hopes.

Two may not be a big number, but all of a sudden two seems huge.

Two.

Pages.

Two.

Days.

Oy vey.

* * *

><p><em><strong>1 DAY BEFORE VALENTINE'S DAY!<strong>_

Another two pages today.

I've filled the book with over 100 pictures in the past month, all for tomorrow.

Tomorrow; I didn't know it yet but tomorrow my life would forever change.

_**VALENTINE'S DAY.**_

I wake my bed with the scent of freesias tickling my nose. "Good morning Bella. Would you be my Valentine?" Edward asks with a slight peck on the nose.

"Of course Edward." I say, the feeling of sleep slowly washing away from my eyes. "We're doing presents at your house right?" I ask as Edward hands me my freesias. I know their symbolic, but he'll wait to tell me I know.

"Ha ha, someone's eager aren't we? She's got a good reason to be, though." Edward teases.

"NO, I'm not eager for my presents. I was wondering when I should give you yours fool." I tease back. Edward's face falls into a dazed face, much like the one he puts me in. "And you better not've spent a million dollars. If it's an island or a car, I'm giving it back."

"You got _me_ a gift on Valentine's?" Edward asks, coming over to take me in his warm embrace, completely ignoring my threat.

"Of course I did. I was intending you to be _my_ Valentine." I seriously inform giving him a kiss. When my lips move in synchronization with his, and the moves become more desperate, I think he's about to move away, or pull back, but he doesn't. In fact, he deepens the kiss and for a moment I think he needs me just as much as I need him.

Eventually, I do have to come up for air, and Edward says "Hurry and get ready, they're all waiting for us."

"Alright guys come on! IT's time to open up presents!" Alice squeals in her high soprano voice. She's wearing a more modest outfit, a silk pink blouse with a body hugging black skirt that rises just above the knee. It looks odd with her bare feet, as if she's about to go somewhere big and important with her diamonds and smoky eyes, when in fact I'm almost positive she's staying here all night.

"First we're going to go Carlisle and Esme." She says with a smile. Carlisle and Esme allow her to take control, and smile lovingly at each other.

"Here you go," Esme winks at me and hands over a box to Carlisle. He opens it and it's filled with thousand dollar wine bottles and Lindor chocolates. I gasp, because we all know he's eating none of it, but it's still meaningful.

"Ah, Esme, you never cease to disappoint." He smiles genuinely, _huh, I guess he really likes human things._

"And Esme, your gift actually cannot be given to you now…but here's the card." Carlisle gives her a crisp certificate and Esme mutters the words aloud, but not clearly enough so that I could hear her.

"Oh my god!" she shouts and throws her arms around the pale skin of Carlisle's neck.

"What did you get?" I ask.

"Carlisle bought an island and named it after me! Isle Esme!" She shrieks with enjoyment. I gasp and eye Edward, who shrugs evilly.

"Alright alright alright, settle down. Rose and Emmett now." Alice says in an ordly matter that makes me want to laugh. Really? Yesterday she was tearing out her hair and today she's Ms. Cool and Collective?

"Okay, Rose here's your present." Emmett says with a smile he gives her a small box, and when she opens it her eyes have a strong flash. I see her eyes watering with venom tears that will never be and she places a hand over her dead heart.

"Emmett," she whispers climbing into his lap with desperation "I love it."

She turns it around and smiles. "It's not something from my list this year." It's a foot by a foot plaque, but almost as if it wasn't a plaque all the same. It's a picture of Emmett and Rose holding hands in a sunset, with white words written in cursive, wavy script reading _life is better in the arms of an angel._

It's beautiful and breathtaking. So…not Emmett.

"Well, I got you something this year," she smiles and winks at me. Emmett follows her gaze to me and smiles.

"It's upstairs in our room." She announces and we let her and Emmett have a private moment. All of a sudden you hear _THIS IS THE CHAIR I SAT IN AT THE MALL THAT MASSAGES YOUR BODY AND HAS SPEAKERS ROSE! YOU REMEBERED THE ONE! _It's such a shock I screech out in surprise. It amuses a few, but I'm mostly only embaressed.

Later they came back downstairs, both wearing bright smiles.

"I want to leave Edward and Bella for last, so…my turn!" Alice yells. Jasper got a new sports car, apparently something that wasn't supposed to come out for another year. They spent about an hour in it, but when they came back Jasper was holding something behind his back. Everyone knew what it was before he even handed it to Alice but me, so when he pulled it out I was shocked.

"You got me a freaking puppy?" Alice yells so high I can barely hear her. It's a little boxer dog with a clipped tail and natural ears, with black fur and a white stripe down the middle of its eyes and around his nose. He's got the biggest brown eyes that could just drown you in love, and when he goes to lick Alice we learn something else.

He's got a hugee tongue. "Ewww!" Rose yells as Alice allows the dog to smother her in wet kisses.

"He's so cute!" Alice defends holding the puppy close. "His name's going to be Cooper J, Cooper Jasper." She smiles and goes for a deep kiss with Jasper, until Esme clears her throat.

"Okay Okay, I'm sorry. Edward, Bella?" Suddenly I'm very nervous to present our gifts in front of the family. Edward smiles and looks at me.

"I'm going first," I choke, and reach under the loveseat to retrieve my gift. I ended up just wrapping a clothing bag and putting the book inside, for lack of wrapping skills. He opens it and looks at me cautiously, but curiously.

"It's not cloths," I smile as he opens his box.

I got Edward a scrapbook with 40 pages of memories, and 100 pictures. "It's of us. There's pictures of the both of us, growing up. There's a lot of both of us together near the end, though." I smile as he flips through the pages.

"Oh my," Edward starts laughing as I follow his eyes on the page. "ALICE!" I shout. She must've put in the baby picture I specifically told her _not _to use. It's of me when I was younger, after my first…umm…try doing my own makeup. There's red lipstick from my chin to my nose, and blue eye shadow _everywhere._

"You got baby pictures of the both of us in here! Ha ha, look at how much taller than Jacob you are here! And here, are you…in a lake crying? Oh! Look…I don't even remember my childhood," he says as he flips to his own baby pictures.

"Bella's baby pictures! We'll all have to look at this later." Emmett smiles.

"And so the Lion fell in love with the lamb," Edward reads. "Bella, you couldn't have gotten me anything better than this. I love it so much," he kisses me and leaves the book on his lap. "we should look through more of this later."

"But for your present," he smiles and takes something small out of his pocket.

Everything happened in a breath;

Edward's on his knee

He opens the box

There's a ring

A diamond ring

"Will you marry me Bella?"

* * *

><p><strong>Thanks for reading my fic! I changed a couple things from the series, using my 'creative license….' Hahah review if you like ;)<strong>


End file.
